Never Fall in Love with your Target
by Anime0626
Summary: Utatane Piko is an undercover assassin by night while being a college student by day. He's given the mission to assassinate Kagamine Rin, the head of an evil company wanting to eliminate all assassin's, though by day she's just like Piko; a college student. There's just one rule he has to remember before he goes to carry out his assassination: Never fall in love with your target.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Utatane Piko sat on the edge of a roof, silent as the night sky. He made no moves, not even a breath escaped him. _1…2…3…_Counting in his head continued, waiting for the perfect moment to strike against his target.

It wasn't personal, really. It was simply his duty as an assassin; kill the target when they least expect it, silently and without a breath.

_4…5…6…_

It was indeed nighttime, and this made the young man hesitant about doing his job sometimes. He had white hair, and the target could clearly pick him out in the darkness of the night; and run for their lives.

_7…8…9…_

Piko had always wondered how none of his past victims seemed to notice him, even on a dark night such as this. His attention turned back to the streets below, looking once again for his target.

_10…11…12…_

Pulling out the only picture he'd received from his "boss" of this person he was assigned to kill, the albino looked from the picture to the streets; still searching.

_13…14…15…_

There. With blonde hair tied back into a short ponytail and cerulean eyes; there was his target. The person looked around Piko's age, about nineteen or twenty. Hard to tell really, but it was certain.

_16…17…18…_

Piko had already planned out this assassination in his head: Using his blade, he would very silently land on the streets below and in one fluid motion, bring the blade into the back and in an instant his target would lay dead; that is, if he didn't miss the heart.

_19…_

Though Piko didn't worry, he had stabbed through the back and straight into the heart many times before this assassination. The albino shook his head, letting out a light chuckle. "Now is the perfect time…strike."

_20._

The assassin leapt off the roof, landing very quietly behind his target, at least twenty to fifteen yards away. Pulling out his blade, the albino quietly walked up to the young man. Surprisingly, the target didn't seem to notice him; or maybe he did, and was waiting until he got closer to counter him.

Not taking any chances, Piko used his blade elegantly; stabbing his target straight in the back. A light chuckle escaped the other young man, causing the assassin to become confused.

"You missed." The other said, and chuckled lightly once again.

Piko silently cursed himself; he thought he had aimed straight to the heart from behind. "Your name is Kagamine Len correct?"

Len smirked and turned his head, or as far as it could go, to look at him. The albino saw the glint in his eyes, and it made him question his actions for just a moment. "How did you know? And what do you want me for?"

"I'm an assassin, and what I want from you, is your life." Saying this, he twisted the blade, which should have caused death.

"My sister will make sure your killed, assassin." As these words left Len's mouth, Piko questioned his actions once again. But before he could ask any more questions, the other fell limp.

The albino removed the blade, and in an instant, disappeared without a trace.

* * *

The next day, said assassin was walking around a campus. Though, no one here at this campus knew he was one. They all thought he was a normal college student, and indeed he was.

Utatane Piko was a college student of about twenty years old, and no one except others like him and his boss knew he was an assassin.

One of his best friends, Megurine Luki, was an assassin as well, and came running up to him just as he exited his dorm room, shouting, "Hey Piko!"

Piko looked up and smiled, shouting back, "Hey Luki!"

The pinkette came running up to him still, stopping in front of him. "So, did your job go well last night?"

He nodded, saying, "An easy target. Though, I missed his heart. I stabbed from behind, and missed. Crazy huh?"

Luki let out a laugh, punching the other in his shoulder. "Utatane Piko missing? Jeez, you might need to practice with your blade more."

Piko let out a light laugh, punching him back. "Hey, you're one to talk. You completely missed your target's back one time."

The other twenty year old laughed. "That was one time Piko." He looked at his watch before looking back at the other. "Classes are about to start. Let's get going. We can talk about your assassination later."

"Fine, but I'm sure we'll hear plenty about it in our classes."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone and welcome to my new story! I've always loved the shipping between Mikuo and Rin, but Piko and Rin has always had a special place in my heart. So, I created this story!~ This story will be the one I write alongside "Romeo and Cinderella" obviously. I'm gonna try to write two stories at a time, because we see how well three worked out; I had to discontinue two ~ I still feel a little bad about discontinuing those two stories, but I lost all interest in writing them. Please forgive me! ~

Anyways, moving onto the story itself, this was basically what came to my head after watching an LP of Assassin's Creed, by StephenPlays nonetheless. But this idea wasn't just inspired by Assassin's Creed, but also basically my mind doing it's work. I wanted to have a story where I tried something different, something to do with crime. There's also another story where there's crime involved, but again, two stories at a time.

What came along with this idea, Piko as an assassin and Rin as the head of some sort of evil company, who wants to eliminate assassin's as, in this first chapter, her own brother was killed by one. So in a sort of way, she wants revenge.

I shouldn't say anything else because, well, it'll be a spoiler. Haha! Bye bye my lovelies, until the next chapter!~ Also, be on the lookout for more chapters of this and "Romeo and Cinderella"!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Utatane Piko had yet another job tonight. The albino sighed and continued walking along the street. He was apparently supposed to meet up with his boss, which really didn't make sense; considering he/she (Piko really didn't know; he'd never had a meet up with his boss before) usually texted him the details of his assassination and a picture of his target.

Nevertheless, here he was on his way to a bar where said boss was supposed to meet up with him and give him the details of his next target. It was strange really, usually Piko had to wait about a week or two after one assassination to go and do another. He had only assassinated that boy about three days ago; what was his boss playing at?

Thinking this, the twenty year old walked into the bar he was supposed to be at. The time scheduled was ten PM sharp, Piko arrived at 9:59; oh how he loved that he got here on time. At other times, he was actually pretty late to showing up somewhere.

The albino then proceeded to look around to make sure he was in the right place. Seeing the sign that said "Shinto" on it, he let out a sigh of relief. _At least I didn't show up at the wrong one…Now, they said that they would be sitting at the bar waiting for me. Guess I should sit down and order a drink or something._

The assassin walked over to the bar, sat down, and ordered a glass of sake. The bartender didn't even bother to ask for his age, and gave him a glass right on the spot. After Piko lifted the glass and took a sip, a young woman of about twenty two years old sat down next to him. When the bartender asked what she wanted, she said smoothly, "A sake bottle my dear."

When the bartender left to fetch her bottle, the young woman turned to Piko and hissed in a soft voice, "Well, that's no way to greet your boss is it Piko Utatane?"

Piko put his glass down and looked over at the woman. She was kidding right? This woman was his boss? He had a hard time believing that. "You're my boss that I've been working for?"

The lady smiled and laughed, that's when the bartender came over and slid her bottle over to her; she caught it with great reaction time. "I see you're having a hard time believing it. But yes, I'm your boss. And must I say; you are rather handsome in person."

The albino shrugged off the comment and turned his head fully to see this woman. Said woman had chestnut hair and eyes, and was simply wearing a red woman's suit. Yeah, this looked like his boss alright. "What's my assassination target then boss?"

The woman laughed lightly and popped open the cap to her bottle, taking a sip from it before replying, "Call me Meiko dear. And your assassination target is," She pulled out a picture of a blonde girl who looked around nineteen years old and laid it on the bar in front of them, "Her."

Piko looked at the picture closely. The girl in the picture looked so young, and he turned his head to Meiko as she started speaking, "Her name is Kagamine Rin, nineteen years old. She has blonde hair and cerulean eyes, as shown in this picture. She lives quietly in an apartment building not far from here, and is a college student like you Piko."

"Why does she need to die?" This was always a question he asked his boss, er, Meiko. He didn't like to kill people that had no reason to die, hence why he had never killed an innocent.

"You do remember Kagamine Len correct? Wait, of course you do. Do you remember the reason I had you kill him?"

"He was a part of that evil company you told me about, their name escapes me at the moment though. You said if I killed him then the head of the company would fall. It failed though. So, are you having me kill her because you're certain that if they are both dead; the head of the company will indeed fall?"

Meiko chuckled lightly. "So you still remember. Yes, he was a part of that company I told you about; and I was certain the head would fall if he died. But now, I'm resorting to her not because of the same reason as Len."

The albino's brows furrowed with confusion and he asked, "Then what is your reason for having her dead?"

Meiko's brown eyes traveled over to his mismatched ones and she said in a solid voice, "Kagamine Rin is not an agent apart of the company, but rather; she IS the head of the company."

Piko was a bit taken back, and he stared back into her chestnut eyes. "That's impossible. A girl like her could never run such an evil company. Are you sure?"

"It's impossible to say for certain, so that's why this assassination will be a little different from your previous ones."

"How much different?"

Meiko turned her attention back to her drink and took another sip from the bottle; Piko had completely forgotten about his. "I'll need you to do a couple of investigations; scour information and bring it back to me. Once we have the information we need, we'll be able to plan the assassination together Piko; and have her killed."

Said assassin raised his brow in question. Since when did she plan assassinations? He was usually left on his own to figure out how to kill a target. "You'll actually help me plan this assassination?"

Meiko nodded and looked back at him. "Of course; the target this time is different Piko. After you killed Rin's brother, Len, Rin started to be swarmed with security for her safety. Everyone's afraid the assassins will come after her next; she is the last of the Kagamine family after all. It is a little funny how they are right about assassins coming after her though."

"I guess it does make sense to have her swarmed with security for those reasons. What information will I need to get?"

"Right, information. Well, let's see…" Meiko tapped her chin with her index finger before continuing, "Things we'll need are how many security guards she has protecting her and for how long each day. The security guards will have to take breaks sometimes and switch out. Also, it would help to see if said security is armed. If they are, we'll need to help prepare you to take on all of them. If not, I guess we got lucky. Another thing I believe is the different locations for security, and the most important thing; the perfect time to strike her."

Piko nodded. "I guess I'll have to infiltrate the company building to find out all of this stuff then huh?"

The brunette nodded and took yet another sip from her sake bottle. "Yes, it seems that way. Though, I can't help you there. The best course of action I can give is to infiltrate through the basement, work your way into an air vent on the second or third floor, and climb up to the top. You should be able to do that right Piko?"

"Heh," The albino proceeded to take a sip from his glass, "That's easy. Of course I can do it."

Meiko smiled and took another sip. "Also, Piko? Do you remember the first thing I ever told you when you became an assassin?"

He looked over at her and nodded. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"I want you to repeat it to me right now, because during this assassination; you have to live by that saying."

Piko raised a brow, and without hesitation, repeated the exact thing Meiko told him on day one. "Never Fall in Love with your Target."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating! I've been busy with a lot of stuff. I've been sewing, cleaning, and doing a lot of different things each day. Please forgive me! You guys have to be a little patient with me please. I'm really sorry, and I'm sorry for the delay; but here's Chapter 2 of Never Fall in Love with your Target!

And also, guess who made an appearance as Piko's boss? MEIKO! Yes, I've always loved Meiko (shes had a special place in my heart), and I decided to incorporate her into this story. And why has no assassin ever seen Meiko you might ask? Well, maybe I'll reveal the reason later. Haha! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please be patient with me for the next! I might update Romeo and Cinderella soon, so look forward to that! Bye bye!

~Anime0626


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Afternoon**

Piko awoke with a sudden jolt; which happened to be caused by a certain pinkette jumping on his bed.

"Luki, what the hell is your problem?!" The albino went to go punch the man, but he quickly dodged out of the way, chuckling.

Said man continued chuckling before blurting out, "You missed classes today idiot! It's two in the afternoon!"

Piko's eyes widened and he took a glance at the clock. Sure enough, there read the red letters of "2:00 pm". Groaning, he threw his head back onto his pillow. "Shit…"

Luki chuckled again, hitting the other in the shoulder. "Get up stupid. Let's go do something today."

* * *

"Wait, explain that again. You were asked to kill Kagamine Rin?"

Piko sighed and nodded his head. "Yes. Apparently Me-" He hesitated on the name, and quickly corrected himself, "the boss apparently thinks that she's the leader of that evil government I told you about a while ago."

Luki scratched his head. "Is the boss really sure about that though? I mean, Rin is the last Kagamine ever. If you kill her, you kill off the entire Kagamine family."

"I know." Piko held his chin, thinking.

"Well, when do you get to kill her?" The pinkette flashed a grin, making the other sigh.

"I have to collect information first. You know we don't kill without information that they've done something evil."

"Laaaammeeeee. The boss usually gives me my information."

"Well not all of us assassins can be blessed with your luck Luki."

* * *

**Evening**

A petite, young blonde sat at her dresser, applying mascara to her cerulean eyes as she prepared to sneak out to go to a party. It wasn't unusual of her to do this. I mean, she had done it plenty of times in the past and had never gotten caught. What was the chance she'd get caught sneaking out this time?

After applying the rest of her makeup, the nineteen year old stood up and quickly slipped on her heels. If she wanted to make it out of her apartment without being caught, she needed to go. Now.

Opening the door carefully, she tiptoed out; making extra sure her heels wouldn't touch the ground and make a _click _that would echo on the marble floors.

"Almost halfway to the elevators…" the blonde mumbled to herself, walking carefully over to her destination.

It was almost two seconds after she said that, that she was being picked up by the back of her tang top and lifted off the ground; staring face to face with a security guard.

"Miss Rin, where are you going?" the man who had picked her up asked.

Rin let a sweat drop go down her face, cleared her throat, and said, "Nowhere in particular."

She could see the man's eyes narrow at her, and for a second, they almost seemed like her brothers. He always gave her that look when she was hiding something from him, and he knew she was. Such was the life of being a twin.

"If that's the case, why are you dressed up, in heels, and have makeup on?"

She gulped and more sweat drops rolled down her face. "Um…see, about that."

"You were sneaking out to go to a party weren't you?"

Rin cringed a little. It wasn't that she was scared of the man; of course not. It was that it surprised her how someone like him could figure her out so easily. "Yes…"

The man sighed, and gently set her down on her feet. She put her head down, now feeling scared and guilty. "Miss Rin, you know you're not allowed to go out without supervision."

"Yes I know. But…" Her voice trailed off, and her thoughts went back to her brother. Oh, how she would miss him. _Those damn assassins will pay for what they've done…_

"No buts. Back to your apartment. Now." The voice struck her like a lightning bolt, and she instantly obeyed: running back to her apartment like a scared cat.

Once back inside her apartment, she took off the makeup, smearing it off with a wet paper towel. She was going to take a shower anyway, so it didn't matter how terrible she looked.

Changing out of the dress, the blonde slipped on her pajama pants and kept her black tang top on. She then plopped down on the couch, snugging herself up in a blanket.

Rin's thoughts instantly went back to her brother, her bottom lip beginning to tremble. "Len…"

She'd miss him, oh so much. Usually when they had nothing to do when they were little, they would make forts out of chairs and blankets and pillows. As they grew older, they watched movies every Friday night. She and Len were as close as a brother and sister could be. And now that he was gone…Rin felt lonely.

A tear spilled from her eye, and she quickly wiped it away: sadly, another one took its place.

"Len…" She said to no one in particular. "I'll miss you bro…"

Rin laid her head down on a mass stack of pillows and pulled the blanket up to her face, leaving only it visible. She stared at the blank TV screen, and slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: ** Hi guys! I'm back! I"m so sorry I disappeared like that! Over the summer I got busy working with my cosplays and then the school year started and I was focusing on my work. I'm so sorry! I'm back now though and more than ready to start writing again!

This was a quick chapter by the way. I wanted to incorporate what happened in Chapter 2 and also meet up with our other main character, Rin. Also, 5 points to anyone who can guess who the man is that picks up Rin.

Hint: He's apart of the Vocaloid Eight ;)

Hehehehe! That's all for now my lovelies! Oh, wait. Maybe not actually. Sad news, I'm going to discontinue Romeo and Cinderella. I can't figure out how I want that story to end! But no worries, this story will continue on. And, I may release a new one having to do with two certain yanderloids! ;)

That's all for now guys! Bye bye!

~Anime0626


End file.
